A front end loader with a bucket thereon is used in many applications. For example, the front end loader can be used to dig a trench, uproot trees, grade a surface and many other uses. However, the configuration of the typical bucket, having a broad front edge blade, limits the usefulness of the front end loader. The need exists to enhance the capabilities of the front end loader while maintaining standard functionality.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an attachment is provided for a front end loader bucket. The bucket has a linear blade and a top. The attachment includes a lower support bracket fit over the blade of the bucket and an upper support bracket mounted to the top of the bucket. At least one chain is secured to the lower support bracket at a first end thereof and to the upper support bracket at an opposite end thereof. A digging portion having an inner end and an outer end is secured to the lower support bracket at the inner end. First and second support arms are mounted between the upper support bracket and the digging portion.